<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because We Match by precious_panda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864965">Because We Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_panda/pseuds/precious_panda'>precious_panda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_panda/pseuds/precious_panda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz has been plotting. Simon now knows most of Baz's 'plots' in Watford were elaborate fantasies to kiss him.<br/>But, after 4 years of being in a relationship, what could he possibly be plotting? Oh! Obviously, Baz is planning to break-up with Simon! Right?</p><p>Or Simon is sure Baz is about to break-up with him, when Baz is just planning a sappy, over-dramatic marriage proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because We Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h5>
    <strong>POV Simon</strong>
  </h5>
</div><p>The years I’ve spent with Baz have been the best years of my life.
</p><p>And I’m pretty sure it’s all ending.
</p><p>I think Baz is cheating on me.<br/>
Or maybe he isn’t. People don’t see it, but Baz is honourable and loyal and a Pitch to the core. He’s also a hopeless romantic. Being unfaithful isn’t him.
</p><p>So, maybe he’s just bored of me. 
</p><p>I like to think this is out of the blue, but I've seen it coming. I just didn't put together the clues until now.
</p><p>At first there was an unexplained avoidance for 5 days.
</p><p>Then there was the mild distraction in him. We’d be making-out, or doing the dishes, or just goofing around, and sometimes he’d be less present, clearly thinking about something else.
</p><p>Then there was the phone call. I saw him giddy as a schoolgirl after <strike>plotting</strike> talking with whoever-they-are.
</p><p>Then the suspicious absence. I had taken him a romantic lunch, but he wasn’t at his school. I confronted him about it later. I know Baz, I know when he’s lying. Yet I bought his I-was-at-a-nearby-café lie. I let myself be distracted by his kisses. I didn’t ask him to elaborate his cryptic ‘you’ll-know-soon-enough’ comment. I kissed him again, like the coward I am.
</p><p>I’m not surprised it is happening. He’s way too posh for someone like me.</p><p>But I am surprised at the timing.
</p><p>These past few months had been the peak of domestic bliss. For me, at least.
</p><p>Waking up to a soft, rumpled Baz, with adorable bed hair. Kissing him first thing in the morning was a blessed start of the day, morning breath and all. (Maybe my terrible morning breath did bother him. I just never noticed.)
</p><p>I’d cook breakfast for him. (But I had stopped putting extra efforts in it. Like I used to do when we just moved in together. Maybe he thought I’m taking him for granted?)
</p><p>We’d eat together. More often than not, Baz would distract me by trailing him fingers feather-light down my back, or softly kissing my shoulder, or nuzzling in the crook of my neck. And I’d spill something. Baz would laugh. Then he’d clean the stain with a flick of his wand. Then I’d kiss him thank-you.<br/>
When did my ‘endearing’ clumsiness become annoying instead?
</p><p>He’d take ridiculously long time in the shower. I’d tease him for him beauty procedures.<br/>
Did my teasing got out of hand?
</p><p>Baz always took my disastrous fashion-sense as an opportunity to dress me up as per his wishes.<br/>
Was the job picking my cloths becoming tiresome for him?
</p><p>Maybe it is the butter Baz often teases me about. Even with all my regular exercise, I’m way less defined than in my Watford days.<br/>
</p><p>Maybe Baz finally realised he’s too good for me.
</p><p>Baz loves magic, and I’m practically a normal. I’m not what I used to be. I’m no longer the boy he fell in with. I’d never be him again. Baz was the best at our year. I can’t do first-year spells properly. Baz is my everything, but I’m nothing now. How could I ever think we’d work out?</p><p><em>Thump. Thump.</em>
</p><p>The knocking on the door forces me out of my panicky spiral.
</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> I try to calm my breathing as I recall what years of therapy taught.
</p><p>Whatever reason Baz may have for breaking-up, I’d find soon enough. </p><p>But I refuse to become a self-pitying, sobbing mess.
</p><p>I open the door for Baz. He’s standing still, but a tiny crinkle in the corner of his eye betrays is anxiety. That’s good, I’m anxious as hell too. But standing in a violet button down hugging his strong chest, tight pants on his long, lean legs, his hair in falling on his face just the way I love… standing there, waiting for me, he looks…gorgeous.<br/>
</p><p>Okay, I won’t become a sobbing mess in front of him at least.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h5>
    <strong> POV Baz</strong>
  </h5>
</div><p>Simon looks even more nervous than I am.<br/>
</p><p>But I won’t take this as an excuse to back down. Simon agreed to today readily, so maybe he suspects what I’m about to do.<br/>
</p><p>Nevertheless, this has gone long enough. I won’t be a coward any longer.<br/>
</p><p>Today I’d finally, <em>finally</em> ask Simon to marry me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Lets make sweet marriage proposal fic.<br/>Also Me: Why not add a sprinkle of angst...<br/>Also Me: Let's make it so angsty, fluff isn't visible through microscopic lens.</p><p>Why me? Why? Haven't they suffered enough?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>